Top 5 Indianapolis Moments
The five Indy 400 moments. 5. 1972 Brickyard 400. The King dominates race from lap 1 to 200 and Luke and Roger celebrates like CRAZY after the win! Pinkie: ABSOLUTE DOMINATION! THE KING! FROM START TO FINISH HE LEAD AND NOW HE TAKES THE WIN AT THE BRICKYARD TODAY! Roger: HOLY (Dolphin Censor) OH MY (Popeye Toot) DAYS THIS IS JUST (2x Popeye Toot) (Dolphin Censor) INSANE! Luke: SO (You Kid) INSANE! to be continued 4. 1982 Brickyard 400. Cleanair dodges the big one involving 17 cars to take a win! Pinkie: Oh no trouble turn 2! 9th place part timer Eugene Carbureski gets into 10th place Misti Motorkrass! Part racer Haul Inngas involved! THE KING HITS INNGAS AND IS INVOLVED! NOOO! ''' Spike: JAMES CLEANAIR IN FIFTEENTH SOMEHOW DODGED THE WHOLE WRECK! Pinkie: As more racers involved. Part timer Tanrev and Sammy Smelter involved! Bernie Simpson goes into Greg Locke, a part time racer in his first year ever! OH MY GOD LOCKE GOES IN THE AIR! MULTIPLE MORE INVOLVED INCLUDING CLAUDE SCRUGGS! to be continued 3. 1984 Brickyard 400. Floyd Mulvhill beats Klint Shiftright by 1 CENTIMETRE!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie: It's now lap 198. Two laps to go. Floyd Mulvhill and Klint Shiftright are CLOSE! SO SO CLOSE! COME ON FLOYD FLOYD KLINT KLINT FLOYD KLINT FLOYD KLINT! Spike: Back in 3rd and 4th are Ernie Gearson and Alex Quint. But we don't really care right now lets watch AS FLOYD JUST TAKES THE LEAD! Fans: FLOYD! FLOYD! FLOYD! FLOYD! Spike: THE FANS ARE CHEERING FOR FLOYD! BUT WAIT! '''WHAT'S THIS!? Klint Shiftright is closing in. Its lap 199 now almost the end of the race! KLINT HAS TAKEN THE LEAD ON TURN 2! Ernie and Alex 3rd and 4th still! Pinkie: COME ON! WHO WILL WIN! FLOYD HAS CAUGHT UP TO KLINT! ITS! ITS TOO CLOSE ITS WAY TOO CLOSE FLOYD AND KLINT ARE LITERALLY TIED! Spike: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS''' AMERICA! (Moog SSB starts playing) WHAT! WHAT! A (Serbia Strong) TIE! ITS A (Popeye toot) TIE! (3x Dolphin Censor) THIS IS LITERALLY A TIE! WHAT THE? HOW! HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW!' Pinkie: AND A HISTORIC MOMENT AT INDY HERE TODAY! WE NEED TO SEE THE Replay (replay shows Floyd beating Klint by 11 millimeters!) Spike: AND WHAT AN UNBELIEVABLE THING! FLOYD WINS AND BEATS KLINT BY 11 MILLIMETERS! '''WHAT A HISTORIC MOMENT HERE AT THE BRICKYARD 400! THIS IS AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HEARTBREAK FOR KLINT!' Klint: WHAT! I LOST? Anyway Chief. I am going to the shed again just like i did in the 1977 Michigan 400. But this time I should be kept there forever.(starts to cry). I am a disgrace to Clutch Aid! I am the worst racer EVER! (cries harder then in 1977) (Soon Floyd, The King, Luke, Roger, Ernie and Kraig arrive) to be continued in the actual page(1984 Brickyard 400) 2. 2000 Brickyard 400. Big One Spike: OH NO! MULTIPLE CARS INVOLVED! Pinkie: THE KING INVOLVED! AND WHAT THE (Dolphin Censor)!? HOW DARE OUR GOD BE INVOLVED IN THIS ONE! RUBY EASY OAKS IS IN IT! AND EVEN FLOYD! FLOYD! FLOYD! NOOOO! ALL THE GODLY LEGENDS ARE INVOLVED! (Pinkie cries her hardest in her life and hugs Spike so hard) Spike: OH NO NO! MY GOD! CARLOW IN THE CATCH FENCE! SEVERE DAMAGE! JAMES CLEANAIR SIDEWAYS IN THE OUTSIDE WALL AND TODD MARCUS HIT HIM ON THE UNDERSIDE! Pinkie(stopped crying): HORRIFIC STUFF HAPPENED HERE TODAY AT INDIANAPOLIS! RUSTY CORNFUEL IN THE AIR ONCE AND HITS THE GROUND RIGHT ON HIS ROOF AND FLIPS ONCE AND THEN LANDS ON HIS WHEELS! 1. 1958 Brickyard 400. Bumper Car Gerry Jones Gerry: AGH! Stupid CUNNINGHAM! (pushes Lee) Lee: AH! Leroy: Oh dang! I crashed into Cunningham that is. Pinkie: Leroy Hemming crashed into Lee Cunningham. Gerry Jones seemed to push him! Gerry: Impressed Lou and Junior? Junior: Lee was my friend! Why did you do that! Don't mess with me because I can push you if I have to- Gerry: Ok, ok! I won't mess with you! (Lap 150) Gerry: RIVER SCOTT! River: What? Gerry: Here! (Gerry pushes River Scott, right into Mitch Gears who goes right into Jack Ford and so on) River: AHHHH WHYYY! THAT HURTS SO (Popeye Toot) BAD! Mitch: This is bad guys! (Lap 158) Gerry: Did you think that was enough? HERE YOU GO! (Gerry Pushes James Finland) James: NOOO! (Gerry Pushes Kurt Shiftright) Kurt: SCREW YOU! Gerry: HA! I NEVER LIKED YOU KURT YOU ALWAYS WERE AHEAD OF ME! Junior: STOP IT GERRY! Louise: THIS IS THE PISTON CUP! NOT A DEMOLITION DERBY! Junior: Gerry I never thought I say this but i hope you get banned forever. Gerry: Cut your attitude Junior! Your not a KID! Junior: Well stop acting like your a demolition derby driver! You are acting like the kid! I know you are 19 but please stop being THIS childish!